Turn
by Goldberry
Summary: Lives turn just like leaves. [Drabble Collection] Kite x BlackRose.
1. Turn

_Author's Notes: A collection of DotHack drabbles and oneshots. A vague attempt to keep my muse alive in this category. Hehee. Kite/BlackRose as always. Enjoy. _

**Turn  
**(For Jonathan Priest)  
  
"The leaves don't turn here."  
  
Kite opens one eye to glance at his partner. "What?"  
  
"The leaves don't change color here. It's not real." She looks frustrated. "How do we know that what we're doing is actually changing anything?"  
  
He watches her through a ray of sunlight before answering quietly, "Because _we_ are changing. That's how I know."  
  
BlackRose falls silent for a moment, pondering his words. "So, it's the people who turn, right?"  
  
"I like to think so."  
  
Her expression clears and she smiles that smile he secretly loves. "Well, I guess it's alright then."  
  
He smiles back and closes his eyes.

The End.


	2. Parakeet

Parakeet  
(For Renfro Calhoun)  
  
"I don't think this is such a good idea."  
  
"Oh for crying out loud, we need the money, right?"  
  
"Well…yes, but…"  
  
"And it's not like he's going to miss them, right? I mean, it's not my fault he molts like a parakeet."  
  
"BlackRose…"  
  
"Just leave it to me, Kite. I'll get us the money in no time."  
  
Clearing her throat, the pink-haired Heavy Blade climbed the stairs to one of Mac Anu's lower docks and turned to regard her audience with a practiced eye, her very presence silencing the excited murmurs of the crowd.  
  
"Alright, everyone! This is the moment you've been waiting for." She held up three pearl-colored feathers. "Let the bidding begin!"  
  
The Balmung Fan Club immediately went into hysterics, jumping up and down and screaming out numbers with little or no regard to their neighbors. Kite had to grimace to himself when two girls took the auction to a more personal level by clobbering each other with the flat of their weapons just to be heard.  
  
He had to admit, though, BlackRose's idea had been a good one. At least in the scheme of making money for their needed upgrades, that is. Maybe she had been spending too much time around Rachel, but her auctioneering skills paid off as he listened to the prices climb higher and higher. And she was selling them _individually_…  
  
Kite sighed, slightly amused despite himself. Balmung was definitely going to be upset when he found out what they were up to.  
  
"Still not enough," BlackRose muttered to herself as squealing girls jostled her for feathers from the winged Descendant of Fianna. Ruby eyes caught his and narrowed appreciatively. He raised a questioning eyebrow.  
  
"How much do you think we'd get for the hat of the outlaw player Kite?" she asked devilishly.  
  
**The End**.


	3. Pickled

__

Author's Notes: Requested by Jonathan Priest. Kite/BR if you tilt your head to one side.

Pickled

"My, it appears you may be in a pickle."

"Pickle!" BlackRose growled, red-faced and wishing she could reach her sword. "Is that what you call this?!" She threw a hand up in the air, making an awkward motion towards the Grunty who was... well, sitting on her. It was apparently an older one and whether through some sort of glitch or lack of updates, it had appeared and promptly fallen asleep on her as she knelt to gather a mushroom.

Sitting cross legged with a Grunty in her lap was not how she wanted to spend her afternoon. Especially not with Piros hovering over her, vowing revenge and whatnot. After this she was never going to level up with him again. NEVER.

"It was your idea to call a Grunty," she snapped, "Now get him off of me! _Now_!"

Piros looked as if he would have rather chopped his own leg off with his axe. "Uhm, well, I am bound to do whatever my lady partner wishes, but..uh..." BlackRose sighed. It was obvious he had no idea what to do.

"Piros..." she began warningly but the Heavy Axeman suddenly started as if an idea had occured to him.

"Let us call for He of Fair Eyes! Surely he will know what to do in this terrible, unfortunate situation!" He turned away to type out a Flashmail and BlackRose groaned to herself. She definitely did _not_ want Kite to see her like this.

"Piros," she said flatly, "When I get out of here..."

The Grunty continued to snore.

**The End.**


	4. The Greatest Treasure

_Author's Notes: Requested Mistral POV. Wow, it's been forever since I've written for this section, isn't it? ;)_

**The Greatest Treasure**

"I'm in loooooooooove!" Mistral exclaimed, dancing into the square of Carmina Gadelica excitedly. Kite and BlackRose blinked but the female Heavy Blade managed a smile.

"Really? That's great, Mistral! I didn't know you were seeing someone!" She winked, "Whose the lucky guy?"

Mistral grinned and bounced on her toes. "Alicia!"

Kite's eyes grew round. "Alicia?" BlackRose's eyebrow twitched.

Oblivious to their astonishment, Mistral continued happily, "Mmhmm! She gave me a Cat's Hat! Can you _believe_ it? And those are _totally rare_! Well, of course, she didn't really _give_ it to me, we traded, but still…" She giggled. "I'm _SO_ in love with it!"

Kite choked. "In love with… a hat?"

BlackRose sighed and patted her partner's shoulder. "This _is_ Mistral we're talking about."

The aforementioned Wave Master plopped the hat on her head. "Well, how does it look?"

Kite seemed speechless but BlackRose grinned. "Looks like true love."

**The End. **


	5. Karma Slave

_Author's Notes: Natsume request. Supposedly humorous but we all know I can't write humor to save myself. XD_

**Karma Slave**

"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself," Kite said, putting a hand on Natsume's shoulder. It was a brave move for someone who was usually so awkward about comforting people. "It couldn't be helped."

Off to the side, BlackRose tried and failed to keep her eyebrow from twitching.

Natsume sniffed. "That's nice of you to say, but I was completely horrible! How could I have been beaten so easily?"

BlackRose opened her mouth but Kite glanced at her before she could say anything and she shut it with a grimace.

"Bad luck?" Kite offered, but even he didn't sound convinced. Natsume, on the other hand, perked up a bit.

"Yeah, maybe that was it! Surely I can do better next time." Hopping up from her semi-crouch, she flashed a wounded smile at the two and saluted. "I'll be sure and get stronger. Just watch me!"

Once the girl had hurried off, BlackRose turned on her partner, poking a finger into his chest. "I can't believe you! Talk about giving her false hope!"

Kite shifted uncomfortably. "It's not exactly false…"

"She was beaten by a _grunty_, Kite," she said flatly. The Twin Blade scratched the back of his neck. BlackRose sighed.

"Well, I just hope she manages to stay on this time," his partner said blithely, watching as the grunty racers lined up in front of her. "If she falls off, what are you going to say to her _then_?"

Kite felt a headache coming on. "Karma?"

**The End. **


End file.
